Hagamos una apuesta
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: ¿Cómo pedirle matrimonio a tu novia, sin que ella muera en el intento? Pasen y descúbranlo. AU sobre Jace y Clary. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo soy una persona mundana a la que no se le podría ocurrir alguien como Jace aunque se golpeara la cabeza contra un poste un número inimaginable de veces. Estas personas imaginarias son propiedad de Cassandra Clare ** **(aunque no creo que ella se haya golpeado la cabeza para inventárselos). Por otro lado, la trama es completamente mía. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

.oOo.

-Clary- llamó el rubio.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella desviando su atención de la computadora que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-Si te hiciera una pregunta… ¿me la contestarías?

-Por supuesto- contestó la chica con una sonrisa para después cerrar la computadora portátil.

Él asintió.

-Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo… ¿qué querrías? Hablo… de algo que hayas deseado desde hace tiempo.

A la muchacha le sorprendió la pregunta de su novio y se detuvo a pensar en su respuesta durante un momento. Jace continuaba con la mirada puesta en ella.

-¿Algo que siempre haya querido?- preguntó y él volvió a asentir.- No lo sé, siempre que he querido algo, lucho por obtenerlo. Te conseguí a ti, por ejemplo, haciendo que cayeras rendido a mis pies con mis encantos.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante a la que el muchacho respondió.

-Eso no puedo discutirlo -dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo de la muchacha y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos-. Ningún chico podía resistirse a la sexy pelirroja que paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Menos mal que esa sexy pelirroja tuvo la sensatez de elegir al sexy rubio de sexys ojos dorados que estaba loco por ella.-el chico puso una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. La chica le golpeó el hombro.

-Más le vale al sexy chico rubio de ojos dorados portarse bien con la sexy pelirroja, de lo contrario…- amenazó la muchacha.

-La sexy pelirroja podría enojarse demasiado, y eso no le conviene al sexy rubio.- completó él y Clary le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que deseas tú?- preguntó ella.

¿Era ese el momento? El muchacho sentía que no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo, porque… ¿si ella le decía que no? ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Ese era un paso definitivo que él no estaba seguro de dar. El plan original era decírselo allí mismo, aunque no creía que su departamento fuera un muy buen escenario para una propuesta de matrimonio, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que ambos se encontraban: no había ninguna cena romántica meticulosamente elaborada, sólo eran ellos dos, sentados en el sofá mientras hablaban por chat con Isabelle y Simon que en ese preciso momento se encontraban viajando por el mundo disfrutando de su luna de miel. Pero el asunto era que no se le ocurría nada mejor. Estaba consiente de que su cerebro no trabajaba muy bien en situaciones como esta.

-Yo… quisiera… lo que yo quiero es…-titubeó-¡Subir a una montaña rusa! ¡Si, eso es!- pero se acobardó justo en el último momento.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Nunca has subido a una?- preguntó la pelirroja con sorpresa.

-No- dijo él, avergonzado, pues en realidad nunca lo había hecho.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que esperas?- lo cuestionó- Si ese es tu mayor sueño, pienso que deberías cumplirlo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que, tal vez mueras mañana sin haberlo cumplido?

-Ah…- fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir debido al cambio repentino de los acontecimientos.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?- propuso una Clary muy entusiasmada.

-Eso… sería genial.

.oOo.

**¡Hey****! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia. **

**Sé que les dije que la subiría más adelante, pero no pude aguantar las ganas. **

**Ahora mismo estoy implorándole al ángel Raziel, para que haga que les guste este pequeño fic que salió de mi imaginación ** **(Él no quiere que se lo diga a nadie, pero ya que ustedes son de confiar, debo confesarles que me debe un favor. Ustedes saben, no cualquiera le lava la ropa a mano en tiempo de frío a un ángel sin recibir un pago justo.) ;D**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y que me hagan saber sus opiniones con un comentario, ya sean buenas o malas ** **(bueno, no tan malas. No sean rudos conmigo.)**

**Si es que les gustó, prometo que pronto subiré el segundo capítulo.**

**Saludos!**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**HOLA :D**

**Ya sé que tardé demasiado pero por fin pude actualizar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

.oOo.

No pudo decirle nada.

No pudo pedírselo porque ella no había respondido a su pregunta como él esperaba. Se suponía que tenía que contarle cuál era su mayor sueño, para que así él pudiera pedirle matrimonio mientras hacía que se cumpliera lo que ella tanto anhelara. Pero resultó que no se lo dijo, y ahora todos sus planes estaban frustrados.

Entraron al parque de diversiones con las manos entrelazadas, pero él seguía metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de que algo se le ocurriera para poder pedírselo al fin.

La muchacha lo llevó directamente hacia la atracción principal en el parque: la montaña rusa más grande que el chico había visto en su vida. Bueno, no era la más grande, era sólo que el rubio estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar otra cosa.

Mientras esperaban en la fila, el chico trató que su novia desistiera de esa loca idea.

-Clary… ¿no tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comer algo si quieres. No me importaría…

-Gracias- lo interrumpió ella-, pero ahora no tengo mucha hambre, quizás después.

El muchacho decidió tratar con otra cosa:

-Esa montaña rusa se ve muy peligrosa, Clary. ¿Y si mejor vamos a disfrutar del resto del parque? No quiero que te lastimes.

-No me digas que tienes miedo.- inquirió la pelirroja levantando una ceja. Él frunció el ceño como respuesta. –No seas tonto, Jace.- le sonrió-. Ya he subido a muchas atracciones como esta, y nunca me ha pasado nada. Además, este es tu sueño, y yo misma voy a ver que lo cumplas; quiero estar ahí cuando lo hagas.- terminó y le dio un apretón a la mano del chico. Eso fue suficiente para ayudarlo a eliminar buena parte del miedo que tenía.

-Está bien. Pero yo quiero acompañarte cuando cumplas el tuyo, si es que tienes alguno- dijo y le devolvió el apretón.

…

El muchacho tenía que confesarlo: subir a una montaña rusa era… HORRIBLE. Cada vez que su carrito bajaba sentía que la protección que lo sostenía iba a romperse y saldría disparado en el aire, o peor aún: pensaba que iba a volar con todo y carrito.

Y cuando bajó sintió unas náuseas enormes, que por fortuna no lo hicieron vomitar.

Clary lo abrazaba, consolándolo de alguna manera; pero el rubio no podía evitar notar la sonrisa que su novia trataba de disimular.

Justo cuando se iban del parque, se toparon con una de esas nuevas tiendas en las que metían sorpresas en los postres. Generalmente era una tienda para niños, pero las frecuentaban personas de todas las edades. Nunca habían visitado una y a la muchacha le llamaba la atención, pero él aún estaba mareado por la montaña rusa, así que decidieron dejarlo para otro momento.

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una manera muy particular de pedirle a Clary que se casara con él: una apuesta y, como conocía demasiado bien a su novia, sabía que ésta no la rechazaría.

**Ok, sé que es muy corto pero debo decirles que todos serán. Lo siento de verdad.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y ojalá que hayan leído este también. **

**Pero quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que dejaron comentarios y que agregaron a favoritos esta pequeña historia.**

**Y muchas gracias a **Sinsajo en Llamas **por dejar el primer comentario. Debo decirte que este fic no es precisamente una continuación de **_**Hagamos un trato**_**, pero… podría tomarse así.**

**¿Comentarios?**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo (por fin).**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

_Justo cuando se iban del parque, se toparon con una de esas nuevas tiendas en las que metían sorpresas en los postres. Generalmente era una tienda para niños, pero las frecuentaban personas de todas las edades. Nunca habían visitado una y a la muchacha le llamaba la atención, pero él aún estaba mareado por la montaña rusa, así que decidieron dejarlo para otro momento._

_Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una manera muy particular de pedirle a Clary que se casara con él: una apuesta y, como conocía demasiado bien a su novia, sabía que ésta no la rechazaría._

o o o

A la semana siguiente, Jace llevó a Clary al parque de diversiones otra vez, decidido a hacer la proposición de una vez por todas. La llevaría a esa tienda de postres.

Lo tenía todo preparado: había dicho al dependiente de la tienda que pusiera el anillo (que le costó mucho trabajo elegir, puesto que nada le parecía lo suficientemente perfecto para ella) dentro de una caja con media docena de pastelillos. Después haría que, de alguna manera, su novia lo encontrara.

o o o

Caminaban tomados de las manos y, cuando pasaban delante de la tienda de postres él se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Hagamos una apuesta- propuso. La pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad y suspicacia.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?- le preguntó.

-El que encuentre primero una sorpresa en un postre, gana.

-Pero acabamos de comer- se quejó ella.

-Así que estás diciendo que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de ganar una apuesta- declaró el muchacho, levantando una ceja.

-Yo no dije eso- dijo la pelirroja, tirando de la mano de su novio en dirección a la tienda.

o o o

-¿A la cuenta de tres?- preguntó la muchacha y él asintió.

-Uno…- comenzó el chico.

-Dos… dijo ella.

Y, cuando Jace estuvo a punto de decir "tres", su novia lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el muchacho.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando gane? ¿Qué obtendré?

-¿Cuándo ganes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar tú, linda?- preguntó el rubio, arqueando una ceja.

-Es lo más probable- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-.Sólo contesta mi pregunta.

-Oh. Entonces… lo que tú quieras- dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia-. Aunque no necesitas ganar una apuesta para que yo te complazca.

-¿Vas a darme cualquier cosa que desee? ¿No importa lo que sea?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-Lo prometo- contestó él de la misma manera-. Pero si yo gano, quiero lo mismo a cambio.

-Me parece justo- dijo la pelirroja. -Entonces, a la cuenta de tres.

-Uno…- volvió a comenzar él.

-_¡Dostres!_- gritó ella rápidamente y comenzó a comer su media docena de pastelillos.

El muchacho siguió su ejemplo, estando consiente, sin embargo, de que en su caja de postres no había ninguna sorpresa que encontrar.

o o o

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre su estómago.

-Jace…- musitó en dirección al chico que todavía seguía comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate y no la escuchó debido al volumen de su voz.

-¡Jace!- el muchacho por fin la miró mientras terminaba de tragar el último bocado.

-¿Si?

-Creo que tengo la sorpresa- dijo ella en voz baja nuevamente.

Jace notó que su novia apenas y podía hablar, y se llenó de confusión al ver que tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre. Pero inmediatamente pareció encontrar la respuesta a esa confusión.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!- preguntó entre sorprendido, y aún un poco confundido.

-No- susurró Clary, pero él no le prestó atención y comenzó a hablar muy rápido, lleno de emoción.

-¡Estás embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre!

-No estoy embarazada, Jace- repitió ella pacientemente.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Luke?- preguntó, repentinamente preocupado -¡Tu madre va a matarme!

-Jace…

-¡Espera!- dijo él, después de pensarlo un minuto- ¿Cómo es posible que estés embarazada si tú y yo hace mucho que no…?-preguntó señalándose tanto a él, como a su novia - ¡No puede ser! ¡Me estás engañando, Clarissa!- después se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¡Que no estoy embarazada!- gritó la pelirroja, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oh… ya decía yo que no eras capaz de engañar a este chico tan atractivo-dijo el muchacho- ¿Entonces a qué te referías con eso de "Tengo una sorpresa"?

-Para empezar, –respondió ella- yo dije: "Creo que tengo la sorpresa", no "una sorpresa". Y a lo que me refería era a que ya encontré la sorpresa escondida en el pastelillo.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. Se suponía que cuando su novia encontrara el anillo se pondría feliz. Por lo menos eso era lo que él creía que hacían las chicas enamoradas cuando veían por primera vez su anillo de compromiso. Se decepcionó al no ver esa reacción en Clary.

-¿Y… qué piensas?- preguntó, nervioso.

-¿Qué pienso sobre qué?

-¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?- Jace rectificó la pregunta.

-Oh… pues no sabría decirte, porque creo que me la tragué- confesó la pelirroja con preocupación.

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor, no olviden dejar comentarios. Son los que me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir. **

**¡Muchos saludos!**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


End file.
